


Back into the game

by pixiedurango



Series: Richard Armitage - Sensual Visual Prompts [6]
Category: Berlin Station (TV), Daniel Miller - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Injury Recovery, Post-Season/Series 01, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: Set between seasons 1 and 2 of Berlin Station, Daniel is still recovering from his serious injuries but he would not be the man he is if he could just stay at home waiting when there's work to do.





	Back into the game

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs to a collection of prompts I opened up for my followers on tumblr to choose a character portrayed by Richard Armitage and a collection of sensual/sexy gifs I put together merely for this purpose.  
> After the tumblr purge many of the stories got banned/deleted/hidden which I assume due to the nature of the gifs since the stories itself are rarely really explicit.  
> This is why I eventually decided to transfer my works to my Ao3 which I didn't do for the sheer number of Fandoms/Shows/Characters those stories belong to. My admiration for Richard Armitage let me write all those stories and I hope people will like it.  
> The gifs will be posted along with the stories so readers might decide whether I caught the spirit or not.

 

“I quit.”  
Daniel Miller grabbed his mug and walked over to the couch. Sitting down into the soft cushions still hurt and he was annoyed that his body still disobeyed him so much.

“What?”  
Clearly not fully awake she appeared from the bedroom and her awkward little jumps as she was getting into her white cotton pantie evoked an amused chuckle in him though he was not really in the best of moods. 

But he waited to repeat his former statement because watching her straddle him in her undies was quite a sight he would not miss at any cost. But when she finally had found her place in his lap, comfortably snuggled against him and they had shared a few idle morning kisses he finally spoke again.

“I quit. Physio I mean.”   
She leaned back a little, her arms still wrapped around his neck to be able to fully see his face. She had seen him changing over the past weeks. Growing a beard. Experimenting with haircuts. Many phone calls, all taken behind closed doors and piles of books about German history and even more disturbing stuff about current German right wing movements as much as a large number of files in neutral binders with “confidential” stamps on them he had started to bring into the flat. He was working on something but there had never been a doubt that his recovery was first priority. Until now obviously.

“You can’t be serious, Daniel. You’re not fit yet.” Knowing he was stubborn to the core she had little to no hope to convince him but it was some kind of her professional duty to object. Since she was his physiotherapist.   
Among other things. Which included a lot of physical activities, too but were far more of a private nature.

“Ah come on, I’m fine.” He mumbled. Brushing off her concerns while his head sank back to the couch’s backrest and he closed his eyes, avoiding her worried looks. He had seen this argument coming and had tried to avoid it as long as possible. Knowing deep inside she was right but still not willing to give in to any voice of reason.  

She knew better to start silly fights with Daniel Miller. So she just stayed where she was, stealing a sip of his coffee in a peaceful gesture but giving him a stern look with only the hint of a caring smile curling her lips.

“You should know better than lying about that to your physiotherapist. Your agility is not near to where it should be. Right now, you’ll never get the marks that anyone would write you fit for job.”

Daniel’s frown was more from resignation than from irritation but he remained where he was instead of shoving her away and rise for restless pacing as it would have been his usual reaction. Pretending he was fine when he clearly wasn’t.

Instead he wrapped his arms around her waist. The comfort he was drawing from a lover who actually knew and accepted what he was doing for a living was a thing he’d never estimated to be such an important thing for him. Still, this amount of intimacy sometimes was almost overwhelming and so it was a constant struggle to find some balance.  
“Listen, I know I’ll have to work on some things with my back. But I just can’t sit and do nothing. The shit show out there is not waiting for my recovery to make the world fall apart. It’s happening  _now_  and not in a few months.”

“You could apply for head of station.” This was not even a joke. Berlin station was still running with Robert Kirsch in charge and it was alright but there had not been any official assignment for a new official and she was absolutely positive that Daniel would be a good choice to put in charge once he was through with his recovery. But he just gave her a skeptical smirk so she continued. “Or at least ask to be assigned for office duty for a starter. Once you hit your marks you can return to field operation any time.”

Shaking his head with something between a sigh and a chuckle he drew her closer once more, placing a soft kiss at the crook of her neck. “You know I will never be a office sitter.” He murmured against her soft warm skin. “Things are going on. Going wrong. And none of them happen in our office. I  _have_  to go back in the fields. Making a difference. And not  _at some point_.” He lifted his head to look at her again. “ _Now_  is the time.”

She cupped his bearded cheek with her hand and subtly he leaned into the gentle touch.  
“You are not the only one out there to save the world, Daniel.”

“Sometimes you are the only one who might be suited to get a job done.”

“There’s no way to convince you to wait, right?” She smiled but he very well recognized the distant sadness in her eyes but again he shook his head.

“No.” Slightly turning his head until his lips could reach her palm to kiss. “It’s already settled. Two weeks.”

“Undercover operation?”

Daniel nodded. Knowing she would not pry since she knew the rules.

“Will you promise me something?”

“Depends.”

She leaned her forehead against his. Being reasonable sometimes sucked so badly.  
“I won’t promise you any wonders but when you say two weeks, will you cooperate when I’ll try to get you as ready as possible? Physically?”

Daniel Miller visibly relaxed in her embrace and his lips found hers once more for a kiss. This time less playful but with growing passion.  
“As long as this will not interfere with my other plans of recovery.” He teased with a smug grin as he grabbed her at her butt cheeks to keep her safe in his arms while pulling together all his willpower to rise from his seat, ignoring the numbing pain in his back as he did. But all the pain was forgotten when he carried her back into the bedroom.

Two weeks had started just now and he intended to be a good and rewarding patient.


End file.
